Generation of Miracle no Jaegers
by kamaleen
Summary: The second breach had appeared, the former rookies of the Jaeger Academy were called to duty. Fighting kaijus and saving the world. Warning : Yaoi, AU, Rate M for languages, sexual intercourse etc. Pairing : AoKise, TakaMido, HayamaMiyaji, AkaFuri, MuraMuro, KagaKuro, ImayoshiKasamatsu, KiyoshiHyuuga and more
1. Chapter 1

Hello Guys! This is my second fan fiction of Kuroko no Basket.

This is a crossover with Pacific Rim, the movie that I have watched last year and have thought of writing this crossover since finished the movie.

Kuroko no Basket is not mine, it belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Pacific Rim is not mine, it belongs to Warner Bros. Studios.

Paring : AoKise, TakaMido, HayamaMiyaji, AkaFuri, MuraMuro, KagaKuro, ImayashiKasamatsu, KiyoshiHyuuga and more

Enjoy!

Ps. If you have anything in mind about this story or what you think I should improve or put in this story, please let me know in the reviews :)

* * *

Prologue

October 2027

"Kaiju category 4, codename: Spinner. 2,800 tons," a voice announced through the loudspeakers above their head.

People were running around the Shatterdome. The techs ran to prepare the jaegers while the pilots and others were summoned to the Loccent or hurried to their positions.

* * *

After the second breach had appeared in the middle of the Pacific on March 2026, between the Us and Japan, many Shatterdomes were reopened, as same as the Shatterdome on Kyūshū island. This Shattersome once had stored 15 jaegers, now left only five, but yet very deadly 5 jaegers.

* * *

"Category 4, 3,500 miles left before it'll storm its feet on land!" Takeuchi Genta, head of the techs in Loccent shouted through the speakers. "If it doesn't change its direction to Russia or Hong Kong, we'll have only three hours left before it enters 500 miles area."

"Every teams get ready. We'll send out Shūtoku and Yosen. Rakuzan and Shadow Roar will protect the coast line. Panther Claw must be ready to back up if the Spinner gets passes Shūtoku and Yosen."

Major Shirogane, the head of this shatterdome said through the speaker at the same time seven pilots walked into the Loccent, leaded by Akashi Seijurō, the only pilot capable of piloting the jaeger alone. Behind him came Murasakibara with his pack of snacks and his co-pilot Himuro. Midorima, the only pilot who wore glasses and carried what he called 'Lucky Item' with him everywhere, came in with his co-pilot, Takao. And the last pair, Aomine and Kise, lovers and the best in messing things up jaeger pilots the Shatterdome ever had, came in after Takao.

"Shūtoku, Yosen, go suit up." Shirogane said calmly. "Your job is to defeat the Kaiju before it comes in 500 miles before the coast line."

The four pilots nodded and left. Shirogane turned to other pilots.

"Go get ready Akashi. You and Shadow Roar will protect the coast line."

The red hair pilot nodded and left. Shirogane then turned to Aomine and Kise.

"Aomine and Kise stay here. If the kaiju gets passes Shūtoku and Yosen you two will go suit up."

"OK!"

"Umm"

Both of them nodded in respond and Shirogane turned to the techs beside him.

"Contact Kagami and Kuroko, tell them to go suit up and explain their job to them while they're preparing."

"Got that"

Takeuchi nodded before linking the signal from Loccent to Kagami's and Kuroko's devices. Both Seirin jaegers were at the bathroom, cleaning themselves after their normal routine of working out, so they didn't appear to the Loccent as fast as others.

The devices were looked liked wrist bands which were used only for calling. How they worked were liked how radios worked, only that the signals were much stronger. And why they had to produce these contacting devices to use in the Shatterdome was because thousands of people working in this Shatterdome had made the cellphone companies wanted to kill them all for messing up the lines every half an hour. The problems came from their numerous contacting, along with the complication of the electromagnetic radiations they used in the Shatterdomw that caused the system to crash in every half an hour.

"Kagami, Kuroko, do you hear me? You don't have to come here. Go suit up and wait for the order at the jaeger dome."

'Yes sir'

The pair answered and Takeuchi nodded to Shirogane who was concentrating on the wide screen in front of him showing the direction of the Kaiju. It didn't change the direction much, going toward Japan.

"Boss, the Okinawa Shatterdome and Honshū Shatterdome are ready to fight."

One of the communication techs called from the other side of the room. Shirogane nodded in respond before he let the techs linked the video call signals from the Shatterdome on Okinawa and the Honshū Shatterdome to theirs.

'We're ready.'

Major Garcia, a woman who was the leader of the Okinawa Shatterdome said through the video-linked. Okinawa Shatterdome was mixed with jaegers from Japan, China and America, made it had a feeling liked the Shatterdome on Hong Kong.

'Our jaegers are up.'

Colonel Aida Kagetora, leader of the Honshū Shatterdome said through the video link. The Honshū Shatterdome was reopened 7 months after Kyūshū Shatterdome, there're three active jaegers in Honshū Shatterdome. It's mixed of new rangers and old rangers. But all of them were skilled and the old rangers had more than 10 Kaiju kills before they had to retire in 2025, because the fund for their Shattetdome was cut.

"We'll send Yosen and Shūtoku out." Shirogane said. "If it changes direction, it's yours."

'Clear'

'Got that'

Major Garcia and Colonel Aida nodded. Shirogane turned back to the screen, kept his focus to the movement of the Kaiju and their jaegers.

* * *

"Well, our tenth kills or their sixth kills?"

Takao Kazunari said while their teams were working on the suit around them. His co-pilot, Midorima Shintarō just said simply.

"Our job is to back up Yosen. They're more capable than us in combat."

"Come on" Takao pouted. "Don't you wish to get a chance to kill the kaiju?"

Midorima was silent. Anybody would think he had lost interest in the conversation but Takao, being in his head for years, saw a small smirk tucked softly on Midorima's lips.

"I don't."

Midorima answered simply, but Takao knew better than to say the true answer for him.

After that they stepped into the Conn-Pod and got ready for the drift.

'Initiating the drift in three...two...one...'

Takao let his mind relaxed while Midorima's thoughts came into his head along with his going to him.

'100% synced, Drift connection stabled, initiating neural handshake.'

Midorima and Takao nodded, along with their jaeger. They're ready to fight. Not long after that, they heard that Yosen was ready and the transporting helicopters came with cables to bring them to the landing point.

The Shūtoku jaeger gave a picture of a lone gunner, Mark – VI, painted in green and orange. On its shoulders were six cannons with tons of missiles, able to bring the category 3 and lower Kaiju down in one shoot. On its back hanged two large and long guns which could shot its deadly missiles to every directions. At the temples of the triangle shape Conn-Pod were armed with two large guns which would be activated automatically if the kaijus intend to destroy the Conn-pod. On both hands were the plasma canons while on both arms carried tons of liquid nitrogen which could freeze a whole kaiju in less than 5 minutes. The Shūtoku may not be the fastest jaeger but its weapons were deadly satisfied.

While they're on the traveling, Takao and Midorima turned to the left to see the Yosen jaeger being carried beside them.

The Yosen jaeger was bigger than them, the heaviest jaehers in this Shatterdome, Mark V, gave a feeling of a giant tank with the best armor among the five jaegers in this Shatterdome. Its body shape was a blunt cylindrical deadly tank. The Yosen jaeger was painted in dark purple and black. On its arms were three lines of sharp fins worked liked chainsaws that could cut through the kaiju skin liked cutting through butter. On its elbows were sharp large spears which matched the pilots fighting style that included a lot of spinning while swinging the deadly weapon through the kaiju. The Conn-Pod was protected with triple layers of the best armors made from the best materials the makers ever created.

* * *

The cables were released when they're at the landing point. The kaiju didn't change the direction; it's still going toward them.

Minutes later, the Spinner emerged from the water and charged at Yosen which was the nearest. Spinner was named after its spinning tails which had sharps spikes along them. However, it's no matched with Yosen's heavy armor.

"Ok, let cut of its tails first."

Himuro spoke to Murasakibara who just nodded. They ran ahead and dodged to the left when Spinner hurled its spinning tails to them. They activated the blades on their arms and let the tails grabbed their left arm in an attempt to bring the jaeger down to the sea. One tail was completely cut off while the kaiju screamed in frustrated and jumped at them. Yosen dodged liked it was dancing. Murasakibara and Himuro spun and let their blades cut through the kaiju's back. The kaiju stumbled forward before three missiles from Shutokū's shoulders cannons would land on its head and shoulders. Its blue poisonous blood spilled around itself and into the sea.

Yosen didn't wait for it to recover. They jumped on its back, use their momentum and the gravity to bring the kaiju down and used their deadly blades to cut its throat from behind. However, the kaiju used its tails to send Yosen flying down from its back. The kaiju stumbled up with its 1/3 cut throat when Shutokū launched three more missiles at it. The kaiju screamed and fell down to the sea, its now corpse-liked body tried to get up before the Yosen jumped on it again and cut off its throat.

"Mission accomplished."

Himuro said while Murasaki nodded. They held up the kaiju's head and started walking away from its body. The labs in the Shatterdome required some organs if they could bring it to them, so just the brain was enough they supposed.

* * *

"Good job Yosen and Shutokū, the choppers are on their way."

Shirogane nodded and spoke to the choppers teams which were waiting for the order.

'Another one down. Good job.'

Aida said through the video-links while Major Garcia nodded in approval. They exchanged some more words with Shirogane before saying goodbye.

"Sir, the meeting with the world leaders will start in 10 minutes."

His assistant, Araki Masako called from behind him.

"Alright"

Shirogane nodded and walked out of the Loccent. This was just another day at the Shatterdome, looked well organized, but before this, it's not easy at all.

TBC.

* * *

This is just the prologue. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and include in more characters :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I

April 2026

It was a sunny day in the middle of April. Aomine Daiki was tossing the basketball ball around. His head was still blank from what he had read.

* * *

On 2024, he and his friends were in their last year before they would graduate from the Jaeger Academy. On October, he had heard a rumor that they're going to stop the jaeger program. At that time he thought it was stupid. How could they fight those fucking monsters if they didn't use jaegers? How those fucking wall would be able to handle those things.

However, they really canceled the program. On December 2024, just before he would graduate, the academies were all closed. Aomine was left with anger and lost that all these years that he had given everything to the program was for nothing.

He was miserable for months, doing nothing, just staying with his parents and helped with the house works. He told them he would think of what to do and he would move on when the last Shatterdome was shut down, guaranteeing that there would be no more human piloting giant robots to fight kaijus. And in the end the Breach was closed, telling him that he needed to move on.

In the end, Aomine ended up at as the rookie in a Basketball club near his house. He's always good with physical movement and basketball was his favorite sport. So after some practices and went for the registering, Aomine passed the test with a flying score and got himself in the team. It didn't pay much but it did pay. And it made his parents stopped asking him when he would move on.

But it seemed liked fate was good at making bad turns, or his luck just never be with him. On March 2026, the new Breach appeared. Three category 4 kaijus went to say hello to Hokkaido, Oregon and Shanghai. Aomine just finished the practice when people started running to the TV, watching Hokkaido's coast turned to a doormat and its land turned to a kaiju playground in horror. Aomine remembered his blood ran cold, watching his country along with others being destroyed by the monsters that should be far away in other planet. Governments had to drop more than three nuclear bombs to stop them.

Aomine hoped that they would start the jaeger program again. He had heard that Miss Mori was also in Japan the day the kaiju attacked. He heard that she was called back immediately to Hong Kong. Aomine just hoped that his wish would come true, and it did. The government decided to start the jaeger program and continued it until they could think of a better solution.

* * *

So now he was sitting on his bed, with a letter beside him, asking him to meet with his friends at the Honshū Shatterdome, asking him to joy the jaeger program again.

Aomine sighed, a long satisfied sigh, then he smirked. It was a time to kick some asses.

He got up, packing his things and went down stair. His parents were there and he told them. They had half expected that he would be called. His mother hugged him and asked him to promise that he would come back when the war was ended. His father just patted his shoulder and said that he's proud in him. They both wished him good luck before he left.

Aomine smiled while he walked to the bus stop. His mind was flying and his soul was floating, overwhelmed by joy and happiness. He's going to where he should be, in the jaeger.

* * *

The Honshū Shatterdome wasn't ready to be opened yet but they're assembled there because it's the closest place.

The first person Aomine met was Kise Ryouta, his classmate from the jaeger school. Blond hair, bright smile, optimist, fast learner and sometime childish were all Aomine used to describe him. He had heard that Kise was going well in the modeling but he's gladded to see the blond joining this program. Kise was the best person to drift with him.

* * *

They knew each other in the first day of the jaeger school because the basketball ball hit Kise head from accident while Kise was walking passed the basketball court to go into the meeting hall. Aomine came apologizing and took the ball back. Kise watched him played basketball with his friends with enthusiasm before they met again at the meeting hall.

They sat beside each other while the principle did his speech and Aomine was sleeping all the meeting. However, after the greeting was ended, Aomine suddenly grabbed his wrist and declared that he would bring Kise to meet his friends and they all were going to hang out together.

After that, Kise had met Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi. They were Aomine's friends from his old school that came to the jaeger academy with him. They're good friends. It might look liked Aomine and Kise were both fighting for attentions from Kuroko, however, actually they were unconsciously fighting to get attentions from each others. It's something that Kuroko figured it out since the first month they headed out together. But he just kept quiet and let Aomine and Kise figured it out themselves.

The first time they started to drift with others, it turned out that their group was quite different. Normally, the students would be able to drift with 90% of their classmates but only one or two that they would be able to make the 100% synced, which typically not happened in the first synced.

In the first drift, Kuroko was able to drift with everyone in the class. He could made 80-85% synced with everyone and 90% synced with Aomine. Akashi was also able to drift with everyone but everyone he drifted with wouldn't be more than 85% synced, excepted for Midorima who was able to make it to 90% synced. His personality was too intimidated and scary that it had scared his classmates of before they would have a chance to sync. And Midorima could synced with 90% of the students in the class, but didn't made more than 90% synced either.

Murasakibara made indifferent with everyone, he could sync with nearly everyone and made it 85% synced. His classmates commented that he's too 'sleepy' and 'think only about snacks' to make it 100% synced. But Murasakibara didn't mind those comments anyway. He was too busy with snacks to care.

Aomine was the problem of the class. He made every syncing failed again and again. Midorima and the girls in the class had thrown their helmets off and declared that they couldn't stand Aomine's perverted mind before stormed off. Others had declared that Aomine wasn't opened his mind to them, Aomine didn't trust them, so they were unable to drift with him. The teachers felt liked killing Aomine until he surprised everyone with 90% synced with Kuroko, 85% synced with Akashi and 100% synced with Kise. And Kise, being friendly helped him synced 80-85% with everyone, excepted for Aomine whom he made it to 100% synced.

It's the first time in Japan Jaeger Academy that the students could make 100% synced since the first time they drifted. Their drifted was very stable and very strong. The teachers were mesmerized with their incredible drift and announced that Aomine and Kise would be the first couple to try controlling the jaeger.

* * *

The first time Aomine and Kise stepped in the jaeger, well, a jaeger that made from computer for their first practice, Aomine and Kise made it through smoothly. Their fighting style were the same or mostly alike.

Aomine was a striker by nature. He's strong, aggressive, agile and fast, liked a panther. Everything came to him by instincts. He's born a predator. His mind was liked an endless mess of jungles and woods, full with energy to strike and to fight, but it was so natural, so pure of nature either.

On the contrary, Kise's mind was liked a garden. It contained the mixed of nature and society. It's so bright and cheerful, able to absorb everything that was thrown in. It's something that mixed perfectly with Aomine's over energetic mind. With him being a fast learner, Kise could adapt his skill very quickly by Aomine's memories in the street fight and the fights in school.

Aomine wasn't anything near 'A good teacher'. But he found himself enjoying teaching Kise by his memories and let Kise felt his emotions and his feeling while fighting. When they drifted, Aomine gave Kise bit by bit of his own memories, his feeling, how his muscles flexed when he strike, how his bones screamed in pain when he had to brace himself for a punch and how his body became so sore from numerous fights he had gone passed. Thememories of how his tendons, his ligaments, every fibers worked, he gave it all to Kise. And thanked that their high and built weren't much different [Kise just leaner and lighter], that made Kise able to adapt his teaching to his body so quick.

Not that Aomine and Kise hadn't synced with others. Aomine had also synced with the other two students who could bear his mind. Syncing with Kuroko gave a feeling of a library, plain but well arranged. Akashi's mind was liked a gothic castle, you would never know what were behind those close doors, but Aomine didn't ask or try to peek in. He respected Akashi enough to just wandering into his mind in the area that Akashi let him touched. In the other hand, Akashi didn't wander into his jungle either. He walked only on the path Aomine showed him. It's liked respecting other predators' privacy.

For Kise, syncing with others was easy for him. But no one could fill him with energy liked Aomine did, and no one could explore his garden-liked mind liked Aomine had done. Syncing with Midorima was liked walking in a store mixed with books and his lucky items. Weird, but who was he to judge, Midorima was just being Midorima. Syncing with Murasakibara didn't surprise him much. It's liked walking into the world that everything was made of candies, snacks and sweets.

However, Aomine had never felt as relaxed as sitting lazily in Kise's garden-liked mind and watched the bright world in Kise's head went on. And nothing had ever excited Kise as much as walking in Aomine jungle-liked mind and tried to catch up with the panther that was running ahead of him. Their perfect mixed had made their development went faster than any students had done.

Their first time piloting a real jaeger was very remarkable too. It's an old Mark II, still in one piece but too old to be used in the fight. They made it through smoothly, they synced, walked around and slowly went out of the drift.

But there was a surprise in their first drift too. Akashi had asked the teachers to let him try piloting the jaeger alone. At first the teachers were reluctant but Akashi was determinate, so they let him tried. And Akashi surprised everyone by piloting it alone and came out with nothing broke.

However, before they graduated, the jaeger program was canceled. Aomine left with anger and confusion. He had hung out with them some time, but most of his time was spent on napping lazily and thinking about Kise's garden. It's that when he realized that how much he missed Kise's mind.

* * *

"Hello Aominecchi!"

Kise's bright smile and his cheerful voice made Aomine snapped out of his thought. Aomine smiled back with his best 'cocky bastard trademark smile'.

"Oi! Haven't seen you for months." Aomine said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Kise smiled. "I wished who would have come back? I've heard that some of our classmates refuse to come."

"Who cares."

Aomine shrugged. Kise laughed and exclaimed that he hadn't changed. Aomine just grunted in annoyance but let a gentle smile tucked on his face. He's happy to meet Kise again.

* * *

They didn't have to wait for long to see who had joined in. Midorima arrived after them, followed by Kuroko, Akashi and Murasakibara. However, there're 6 of them and other half of their classmates that came. But Aomine didn't care anyway, he cared only that Kise came, that's all.

* * *

Not only their classmates that came, their seniors and their juniors were called as well. Aomine remembered walking in the Shatterdomw for the first time and felt the adrenaline rushed into him again, just liked the first time he and Kise got in the jaeger.

When they walked in, they saw that someone was waiting for them at the end of the meeting hall. Aomine noted that those faces looked familiar. When he mentioned it to Kise, the blond told him that they were Major Shirogane and Colonel Aida.

"Welcome, rangers."

Aida Kagetora said. His face was bored but his eyes held a spark of life and experience. He's once pilot the Mark II before he had retired. Aomine suddenly remembered seeing him on TV before he had retired on 2019. And then Aomine smirked, suddenly remembered his co-pilot, Harasawa Katsunori who had taught in the academy before the cancelling. Harasawa was a tricky liked hell bastard, but he's still a good teacher nonetheless.

They stood listening quietly while Aida talked about the situation and telling them that there would be the reopening of Japan's Shatterdomes, the Shatterdome on Honshū, Kyūshū and Okinawa. The Okinawa Shatterdome had already reopened and now was flooded with people and works. The leader of the Shatterdomw was Major Alexandra Garcia from America. She had once piloted a Mark III, stationed at the Okinawa Shatterdome before retiring in 2022. She went to teach in Jaeger Academy in California before the program was canceled. Now she was called back to lead the Okinawa Shatterdome.

The Kyūshū Shatterdome would be reopened next. Now it was under a reconstructing which was scheduled to finish next month. But Honshū Shatterdome still had to wait a while longer, it was very corrosive and heavy damaged that would take more than 5 months to reconstruct and made it ready to reopen. So now what they're going to do was traveling to the Okinawa Shatterdome which already had some jaegers waiting for its rangers.

"As you all know." Shirogane who had been silent all the time said before they gathered to the bus. "The kaijus are going to crush us unless we've our best pilots out with their jaegers to stop them. At Okinawa, we'll test and find you your best co-pilots. Those who won't be able to pilot a jaeger, don't give up. Piloting jaegers doesn't require only skills, it also requires trust and bonds."

* * *

"How do you feel?"

Kise asked Aomine while they're on the bus to the airport. Aomine turned his head to him.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about having a chance to pilot the jaeger again?"

Kise asked, smiling at him. Aomine smirked.

"I feel great! And we're going to sync and go kick those fucking kaijus asses."

"We?"

"Yes, you and I! We're going to pilot the giant robot and kicked those kaijus asses back to their mama." Aomine exclaimed with joy and yawned. "So now let me rest my head on your shoulder."

"Yeah"

A nervous smile tucked on Kise's lips but Aomine didn't see it because he's busy with tucking and arranging his head on Kise's offering shoulder.

"Wake me when we're at the airport ok?"

Aomine said before he fell asleep. Kise just sighed and smiled softly, still mixed with nervousness.

"Yeah"

* * *

They arrived at Okinawa at night. A buss took them to the Shatterdome and the rookies were amazed with it.

"Welcome to Okinawa Shatterdome."

Alexandra Garcia, dressed in her dark green military uniform greeted them at the entrance.

"Greeting, Major Shirogane and Colonel Aida." Alaexandra said to her old ranger friends with a smile. "And welcome all of you! Come! Come! There're a lot of works to do."

They followed Alexandra into the Shatterdome. A lot of people were running around, doing their stuffs. Alexandra leaded them through the large hall to the meeting room that was still messed with a lot of furniture that weren't in their place.

"Make yourselves at home." Alexandra smiled while everybody tried to find somewhere to sit or to fit in. "As Shirogane and Aida had explained your jobs here to you already, I would like to add the news that we have just got three more Mark-VI jaegers in this morning. And more than that, we just had got the fist Mark VII jaeger here, arriving just 3 hours ago."

After that she explained about their tests schedules and showed them the Shatterdome map.

"Alright" Alexandra clapped her hands after she finished. "My comrades will take you to your rooms to get your bags in places. After that we'll go to the jaegers' dome."

They followed Alexandra out of the room and let the officers that waited patiently outside took them to the resident area. It's a small room that four people could fit in, a bit to warm, but it's still ok if they used it just for sleeping and keeping their things.

Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima and Kuroko got the same room while Aomine and Kise were put in the same room as other two rangers from USA. They're in the same year with them and their studying was stopped before they would graduate. But what caught Aomine and Kise eyes were their names at the door.

"Kagami Taiga and Himura Tatsuya?" Aomine raised his eyebrows. "These are Japanese names!"

They opened the door and saw that no one was inside. However, the beds on the left side were already occupied, judging from the rolled up blankets and some clothes that were on them. There were bags under each bed as well.

"Maybe they're out." Kise said, putting his things under the bed that was far from the door while Aomine putting his under the bed near the door.

"Clearly that they are." Aomine snored. "Let's go"

They walked out to join others and made their way to the jaegers dome.

* * *

"Oi! What are you carrying?"

Aomine asked after they had met up with their friends and he saw what Midorima was carrying. He didn't know Midorima was carrying it since they met because he kept it in his bag, but when he saw it Aomine wanted to laugh his head off. He did know it must be Midorima's today lucky item but he still wanted to laugh.

"My today's lucky item of cause." Midorima adjusted his glasses while glaring at Aomine. "What's wrong with it."

"Oi! If I haven't known you before I would have thought you're such a pervert bastard!" Aomine laughed to Midorima's embarrassment and angry face which could put Akashi's hair to shame.

"I'm not!"

"Maybe you're, I don't think you just walk around with that book without reading it."

"I don't read it!"

"You'll, trust me. Or maybe you've read it already when you buy it."

"I don't read it!"

In the end, Akashi decided to join in before Aomine and Midorima would bring more attentions from others.

"There's nothing wrong with carrying a book '169 Sex Positions' around Daiki." Akashi said calmly. "And Shintarō, I would appreciate if you rolled the book to hide its cover."

And that's how they made a smooth trip to the jaeger domes. When they arrived, they're amazed with 10 jaegers and how busy this place looked. There were thousands of techs, workers and engineers walking and working around to make the jaegers as ready as possible for the next attacks.

"Rookies! This way!"

Alexandra called from somewhere inside the crowd. They made their way to her and saw that she's already with Shirogane, Aida and some of their classmates.

While waiting for the rest of their classmates, they took time to look around. Aomine was admiring all jaegers he had seen until he landed his eyes to one jaeger.

"Oh my God." Aomine whistled and pulled Kise's arm until the blond turned to him. "Look at her, she's just liked me."

Kise looked at the jaeger Aomine was pointing and smiled.

"She's just liked you." Kise nodded. "She's beautiful."

"We're going to pilot her together Kise." Aomine said firmly. "She'll be our baby."

This caught Kise off guard. But Aomine was so concentrating on absorbing in the jaeger's detail that he missed a panic face that Kise made in a second after he had finished his sentences. However, Kise snapped his face back to his cheerful self in a second liked nothing had happened. He sighed in his mind and let his eyes wandered to the jaeger Aomine was admiring.

The jaeger was nearly 300 ft. tall, painted in dark navy blue with yellow lines on its sides. Its body language screamed predator. It looked so arrogant, agile, fast and strong, a cocky bastard, just liked Aomine.

"Ok! We're all here!"

Alexandra's voice snapped them back to present. Aomine and Kise brought their attention back to her, however, Aomine still kept his eyes on that jaeger.

"We'll start the tour now." Alexandra said and started walking to the first jaeger. "Some of the jaegers were named after their maker, their designer team. We'll start with this, this is Yosen."

She pointed at the jaeger they're standing 100 meters from it.

"Mark V, the slowest by speed limited but also the strongest, covered with the best armors, we sometimes called it ' '."

Then she pointed at the jaeger beside Yosen.

"That's Shutokū, gunner, just arrived this morning, Mark VI. It carries six cannons on the shoulders, two guns on the back, two at the temples and two at its hands." Alexandra said. "Not the fastest either, but armed with guns more than any jaegers ever had."

After that they walked to where the jaeger Aomine was admiring was standing.

"That's Panther Claw, Panther for short, just arriving with its teams this morning." Alexandra said. "It screams arrogant, doesn't it? It's the fastest and agilest jaeger here, the first Mark VII, developed by Tōō team and Kaijō team."

After that Alexandra kept explaining about each jaegers. There're 2 Mark VI and 1 Mark VII which had arrived this morning while others were Mark V and lower. When she finished, there was an announcement from the loudspeakers above their head.

"Seirin and Shadow Roar are coming back. Clear the paths for hanger 11th and 12th."

"Good!" Alexandra exclaimed. "Our last two jaegers are back from their test in piloting and controlling. Mark IV, Seirin and Mark VI Shadow Roar."

They turned to the giant gate of the dome. The first to arrive was Seirin, Mark IV jaeger painted in black and white with thin dark orange lines on its sides. After it was Shadow Roar, Mark VI, painted in dark red and pale blue.

"You're going to meet them." Alexandra smiled. "They are Kiyoshi and Hyuuga, your senior rangers that retired from the canceling in 2025. Now they're back with their beloved jaeger, Seirin. And the rangers piloting Shadow Roar are two of my best students from USA, Tiger and Tatsuya, asking to come with me and help me testing these jaegers."

They all walked to the hanger 11th and 12th. When they arrived, Seirin's pilot had already come out of the jaeger. Kiyoshi Teppei, the iron heart, he and Hyuuga both had bitter histories with this war, but they're still going on.

* * *

Kiyoshi had lost his co-pilot when the kaiju ripped his old jaeger apart ten years ago, on his forth kill. He ended up killing the kaiju but his co-pilot, Hanamiya Makoto, was found in pieces under tons of metals and the half Conn-pod.

Hyuuga's memory was bitterer, his Conn-pod side was ripped from the jaeger, but he's not dead. It's his co-pilot in the jaeger that was crushed to pieces with the jaeger by that kaiju while he laid, heavy injured, half conscious in a broken half Conn-pod watching his friend died. In the end the kaiju was killed by another jaeger, but it's too late to save his friend.

Both Hyuuga and Kiyoshi met each others in the recovering program in the hospital. They knew how being ripped apart from their co-pilot felt. Your half was with them while their half was with you, and then it's all gone. All you felt was emptiness and the hollow feeling in your chest.

Normally, if the rangers were cut abruptly while they're drifting, they would feel the same, but the hollow and empty feeling would be gone when they're synced again. But for both Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, their halves were gone forever. However, they understood each other, and the compassion and empathy for each other helped them filled the hollowness in their mind. In the end they made it back together and even stronger.

Hyuuga and Kiyoshi had made been one of the best team until 2025. They're both injured from their fights with kaijus in 2025 and were retired when the program was canceled. They spent their time healing the wounds, and when they're called back again in 2026, they're more than ready.

* * *

"Greeting Gentlemen" Alexandra smiled. "How is your baby?"

"She's great." Hyuuga answered. "She's at her full strength, ready to kick every asses."

"I'm gladded to hear that." Major Garcia nodded while Aida and Shirogane walked to the two old rangers.

"Hello Hyuuga, Kiyoshi." Colonel Aida said. "Haven't seen you for months, how are you two."

"We're ready to kick some ass sir." Hyuuga smiled. "We're looking forward to go back to Honshū Shatterdome. Okinawa is too hot for my liking."

"I'm gladded you two decided to come back." Shirogane nodded to them. "We need you two to help with these new rookies before you two go back to Honshū."

"No problem sir." Kiyoshi joined in, his warm smile helped clear some nervousness in some of the rookies' minds that were standing behind Major Garcia. "Hello there! Piloting a jaeger is easy. You just have to feel it!"

"Shut up Kiyoshi" Hyuuga sighed in annoyance. "They've piloting some old jaegers in the academy. They know how to pilot it." He then turned to his superiors in front of him. "I'm sorry sir, we still have checking up to do and our techs team is requiring us for their briefing."

"Well, we're not going to hold you here." Alexandra said. "Meet us at the Kwoon room tomorrow at 9 AM. We'll start the tests tomorrow."

"Yes sir!"

Both Kiyoshi and Hyuuga saluted before they walked back to their technicians who were waiting patiently for them.

* * *

"Wow, I've never thought we would meet them someday. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi are so cool." Kise said to Aomine who just yawned and nodded. The dark skin man just looked back to Panther Claw, he's in loved with that jaeger already.

"Whatever" Aomine said. "I can't wait for tomorrow tests, it must be fun."

"Me too"

Kise giggled and nodded. They followed Major Garcia to the hanger 12th. Shadow Roar was resting and its pilot was busy talking with their technician team.

"Tiger! Tatsuya!"

Major Garcia smiled while walking up to them. The taller of the two turned. His hair was dark crimson while had eyebrows had gained attentions from the audiences already. He's strong and made Kise thought of a tiger. He looked much liked Aomine, with more disciplines and less arrogance.

"Alex" The crimson hair said. "So, these are the rookies?"

"Of cause" Alexandra smiled and brought her arm over his shoulder and dragged him forward. The ranger stumbled ahead with a scowl. "Everyone! This is Kagami Taiga, one of my best students. He'll join your test to find a perfect co-pilot for himself tomorrow because his co-pilot since he has started piloting a jaeger is bored of him."

"Alex!" Kagami yelled with annoyance. "How many times I have to tell you that Tatsuya and I make a perfect team but I'm ok with trying drifting with others so you drag me to join the tests!"

"I'm just kidding kiddo."

Alex laughed and earned another scowl from him. Kise just giggled along with others. This red head and Major Garcia looked like a family.

"Tch," Aomine just yarned but Kise still saw a small smile tucked at his lips. "So now we know who we're sharing the room with."

"Come on, that guy doesn't look bad." Kise said. "And his co-pilot looks pretty cool."

"Whatever, as long as they can piloting a jaeger I've no offense."

Aomine yarned and turned his attention back to Panther Claw. Kise sighed and turned to listen to Alexandra's briefing about Shadow Roar while its pilots went back to their business.

After that they're sent back to their room to get some rest before the tests tomorrow began. Kise and Aomine didn't say much, just wishing each other G'Night before climbing on his bed. Kagami and his co-pilot came in half an hour later and didn't make much sound. They just wished each other 'Night and climbed on their bed before falling asleep in 5 minutes.

TBC.


End file.
